The invention relates to a method for producing air gaps in a target layer successively comprising:                fabrication of the target layer comprising at least one degradable material,        deposition of an insulating layer above the target layer,        and selective degradation of predetermined zones of the target layer through the insulating layer, said zones forming said air gaps.        